She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
She-Ra and the Princesses of Power is a Netflix original web television series produced by DreamWorks Animation. It is based on the 1985 Filmation series, She-Ra: Princess of Power. Plot The series follows Adora, an orphan raised by the Horde, who are the invading focus on the planet Etheria. After finding the magical Sword of Protection and becoming She-Ra, Princess of Power, Adora joins the rebellion to help free Etheria from the Horde's rule. Characters :Aimee Carrero as Adora/She-Ra :Karen Fukuhara as Glimmer :AJ Michalka as Catra :Marcus Scribner as Bow :Reshma Shetty as Queen Angella :Lauren Ash as Scorpia :Christine Woods as Entrapta :Genesis Rodriguez as Perfuma :Jordan Fisher as Sea Hawk :Vella Lovell as Mermista :Merit Leighton as Frosta :Lorraine Toussaint as Shadow Weaver :Keston John as Hordak :Geena Davis as Huntara :Jacob Tobia as [[Double Trouble|'Double Trouble']] Ships Het :Adorabow - the ship between Adora and Bow :Batra - the ship between Bow and Catra :Bowfuma - the ship between Bow and Perfuma :Bowtrapta - the ship between Bow and Entrapta :Entrapdak - the ship between Entrapta and Hordak :Glimbow - the ship between Glimmer and Bow :Hawkia - the ship between Sea Hawk and Scorpia :Kylentrapta - the ship between Kyle and Entrapta :Migella - the ship between Micha and Angella :Rogelonnie - the ship between Rogelio and Lonnie :Seamista - the ship between Sea Hawk and Mermista Slash :Boyle -''' the ship between Bow and Kyle :Glance' - the ship between George and Lance :'Repkyle' - the ship between Rogelio and Kyle :'Seabow' - the ship between Sea Hawk and Bow Femslash :'Adorista' - the ship between Adora and Mermista :'Catradora' - the ship between Catra and Adora :'Catralonnie' - the ship between Catra and Lonnie :'Catrapta' - the ship between Catra and Entrapta :'Entraptia' - the ship between Scorpia and Entrapta :'Glimmta' - the ship between Glimmer an Frosta :'Glimadora' - the ship between Glimmer and Adora :'Glitra' - the ship between Glimmer and Catra :'Huntadora' - the ship between Adora and Huntara :'Huntfuma' - the ship between Huntara and Perfuma :'Marahope' - the ship between Mara and Light Hope :'Marazz' - the ship between Mara and Razz :'Merfuma' - the ship between Mermista and Perfuma :'Perfumadora' - the ship between Perfuma and Adora :'Pertrapta' - the ship between Perfuma and Entrapta :'Sconnie' - the ship between Scorpia and Lonnie :'Scorfuma '- the ship between Scorpia and Perfuma :'Scorglimmer' - the ship between Scorpia and Glimmer :'Scorpiadora' - the ship between Scorpia and Adora :'Scorptra' - the ship between Scorpia and Catra :'Shangella' - the ship between Shadow Weaver and Angella :'Spinnetossa' - the ship between Spinerella and Netessa : Non-Binary :'Catrouble' - the ship between Catra and Double Trouble :'Scorpible' - the ship between Scorpia and Double Trouble Poly :'Glitradora' - the ship between Glimmer, Catra, and Adora :'Scorptradora '- the ship between Catra, Scorpia and Adora :'Enscorptradora' - the ship between Catra, Scorpia, Adora and Entrapta : Friend :'Best Friend Squad' - the ship between Glimmer, Bow, and Adora :'Super Pal Trio' - the ship between Scorpia, Catra and Entrapta Fandom '''FAN FICTION' : :She-Ra and the Princesses of Power tag on FanFiction.Net WIKIS : List